Secret Love
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: Carlos felt alone. Like he wasn't good enough. Like no one would ever love him. But when he falls for someone, can they be together? Kelly/Carlos
1. Not Good Enough

AN: SO this is a Kelly/Carlos story. I'm not sure how I ever thought to put them together but I'm starting to like this couple, though it is kind of strange. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Gustavo is making you do this." Kelly said through the speaker to the recording booth.

"Its ok, Kelly." The Latino sighed. "Besides. I want to. I need to get better. I'm not good at singing anyways."

"Let's take it from the top." Kelly said as she pushed play on the music. They were the only two left in the building, the rest of the BTR boys and their large boss had left hours ago. It was a Friday night in LA and there were many parties to attend. But Carlos was ordered by Gustavo to stay and practice a particularly difficult song for him.

"That was great Carlos. I think its time to call it quits." Kelly informed the helmet-wearing boy after nearly an hour of rehearsal.

Carlos eagerly pulled off his headphones and rested them on the microphone stand. He joined Kelly outside the booth as she grabbed her purse.

"Why don't we grab you some food before I take you home?" Kelly said and Carlos nodded in agreement. It was well past dinner time, night had fallen hours ago.

The two made their way down to Kelly's black sedan parked in front of Roquce Records and hopped in. The boy's favorite burger place was only a few minutes by car. When they arrived, they entered the nearly empty restaurant. Kelly got a Chicken Salad for herself and a double cheeseburger, fries and large chocolate shake for the hunger singer. It was no secret that Carlos loved food and after a long day of rehearsal, Kelly felt like he needed a treat.

Kelly led the way to a small booth in the back of the restaurant and Carlos slid into the booth across from her. She watched the boy as he stared blankly at the table, a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" Kelly asked him. Carlos snapped out of his thoughts, his chocolate brown eyes meeting hers. "You haven't said much all night."

"Kelly do…do you think I should be here?" He asked seriously.

"Carlos it's a public restaurant. Anyone is allowed here…"Kelly said looking at him confused.

"No I mean here in LA." He said cutting her off. "Being in the band. I just feel like…like I'm not good enough."

"Why would you even think that?" Kelly said confused. "Of course. You guys have worked so hard."

"That's just it. The other guys are great. James is good looking, he gets all the girls and he can sing. Kendall is the leader, he always knows what to do and he can sing and dance. Logan's the smart one. He knows everything about anything. I feel useless compared to them. What can I do? I can't sing. Obviously since I've spent the past three hours working on a song the other guys could do in 1 hour. I'm not as good looking as the rest of them. The only thing I have is this stupid helmet." He sighed taking off the shiny black helmet and placing in on the seat next to him. "I just don't know why I'm even here in LA. What happens when we have to perform in front of people? I'm going to make a fool out of myself." He placed his hands and the table in front of him, staring nervously at his fingernails.

Kelly was shocked. She never thought the boy sitting in front of her would say something like that. The Latino was usually so full of energy and cheeriness. She would never have guessed he would have so many self-confidence issues. "Carlos." She said taking his hand. He looked up at her in surprise. "What would make you think that? You're a great dancer. Sure singing may not be your strong point but you've improved so much in the time you've been here. And you won't make a fool out of yourself."

"Thank you Kelly." Carlos said, beginning to feel better about himself. "I just sometimes feel like I'm not good enough. Here there is so much pressure to be perfect, to be a great singer, to master all the dance moves on the first try, to have a really hot girlfriend. This is nothing like Minnesota. I don't know if I'm good enough."

"Carlos trust me, no one is perfect. You're the best dancer out of all the guys, you're singing is great and as for the girlfriend thing, you'll find someone. Not all your friends have girlfriends. So don't worry about that now. It'll happen. You're a great guy. Any girl would have to be stupid not to go out with you." Kelly reassured him.

For the first time that night Carlos really smiled. "Thanks Kelly. That really means a lot coming from you." He said as their food was set down in front of them by the waitress. Scooting his milkshake to the middle of the table, he placed a second straw in it. "Would you care to enjoy this ice creamy goodness with me?" He asked sweetly.

"I would love that." Kelly said taking a sip out of the straw opposite to Carlos.

She watched him carefully as he picked up his double cheeseburger, an assortment of sauces dripping out of it, and crammed it into his mouth. Sure he was goofy but how could anyone not see how amazing this boy was.

AN: Aww that was cute. So umm just tell me if you like the story.


	2. Fallen Hard

AN: So here is chapter two. Let me know how you like it so far!

Chapter 2-Fallen Hard

"Goodnight Carlos." Kelly said as they pulled up to the Palmwoods after finishing their food. They had spent nearly an hour talking and laughing at the restaurant.

"Goodnight Kelly. Thanks for everything." Carlos said shyly. Hesitating he turned at looked into her eyes. Once their eyes met, it was like the world stopped. Kelly's heart melted as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, Carlos leaned over to her and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He said climbing out of the car. Shutting the door, he turned and walked towards the front door of the Palmwoods, breaking out into a sprint a couple steps later.

Looking straight ahead, Kelly leaned back into the seat. "What just happened?" She thought to herself confused. "Am I really falling in love with Carlos?"

Shaking her head, Kelly put her car in drive and pulled out of the Palmwoods parking lot.

Carlos quietly opened the door to 2J, seeing as no lights were coming from the apartment. All the lights were off in the apartment and soft snoring came from the bed rooms. Carlos sighed. His friends were lucky. They were already asleep. They didn't need extra practice. They were already perfect. Sneaking into the bedroom the 4 boys shared, Carlos grabbed his pajamas. He heard someone shift in their bed.

"Carlos is that you?" A sleepy Logan asked.

"Yeah it's me. Just go back to sleep." Carlos whispered trying not to sound angry.

"How was practice with Kelly?" Logan pried.

The sound of Kelly's name made Carlos's heart beat faster. "It was fine. I'm going to shower now." He said slipping out of the room and into the bathroom.

Locking the door, Carlos turned on the shower to let it warm up and slipped out of his clothes. Once he got in the shower, he stood for a few minutes as thoughts ran through his brain.

"I can't believe I actually kissed Kelly." Carlos thought. "I mean yeah I've always had a crush on her but she will never love me back. But what about all those things she said tonight." Carlos debated in his head, thinking about the incident when Kelly held his hand. "She was just trying to be nice to you since you were acting like such a loser. She will never love you. She's too good for you." Carlos debated with the voice in his head.

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off and pulled on his pajama pants. Not bothering to dry his hair, Carlos slipped back into the bedroom and climbed in his bed. As he drifted off to sleep, his brain replayed the night's events over and over. He couldn't help but think that something had happened between him and Kelly that night. Sure he liked Kelly before but now he had fallen hard.

When Carlos woke up the next morning, the other three guys were missing from their beds. Groaning, Carlos rolled over and looked at the clock. It was already past 10. Since it was Saturday, they didn't have to go to the studio. Carlos rolled out of bed and headed into the living room where he found Kendall, James and Logan. Kendall and James were lounging on the couch, watching TV while Logan was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"There you are sleepy-head." Kendall said looking over his shoulder. "Morning."

"You slept late." James stated.

"Yeah well I didn't get home till late." Carlos said grumpily sitting down at the table across from Logan.

"Why did you come home so late?" Logan asked in between bites of cereal. "I though Gustavo just wanted you to work on the song?"

"He did." Carlos sighed annoyed. "I worked in it for a long time and then Kelly took me to get some food."

"Aww did Carlos go on a date?" James joked from the couch.

"Shut up." Carlos mumbled flinging a paper plate from the table at James's head.

"Heyy." James protested.

"I'm going for a walk." Carlos said standing up and putting on a shirt that was carelessly hung on the chair next to him. He didn't care if it wasn't his or dirty. Leaving the apartment, Carlos turned and ran down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Running down the stairs, his bare feet padded down the hard surface until he reached the ground floor. Quickly making his way through the lobby, Carlos ignored the other Palmwoods residence. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, even the Jennifers who were walking in slow motion across the lobby. Normally Carlos would jump at any chance to talk to them but he just wasn't interested in it today.

When he got outside, Carlos, lost in his thoughts, didn't even the black sedan parked in front of the Palmwoods. He passed by the car quickly, continuing his journey to the Palmwoods Park until a voice stopped him.

"Carlos, wait up!" Kelly shouted from behind him.

Carlos froze and turned around to see his record producer's assistant walking towards him holding a shiny black object. "You forgot your helmet in my car last night. I figured you would miss it."

"Thank you Kelly." Carlos said grabbing the black helmet and putting it on his head, slapping it twice.

Kelly chuckled at the boys silly antics. "So where were you headed in such a hurry?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "Just on a walk. You wanna come?"

"I would love that." Kelly said as the two headed down the path to Palmwoods Park.


	3. Stuck

AN: So here is Chapter 3. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Yeah I don't think there are many other Kelly/Carlos fics so that's why I decided to write this one. I think they are a really cute couple. I'm working on another BTR fic that will be a supernatural/superhero like story kinda. I think it going to take a while tho. I dont have any details worked out. But I need to finish this story first. So enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3-Stuck

"I would scream to the world they would see you're my girl but I just keep gettin stuck stuck." Carlos sang out.

The weekend had flown by and it was Monday now. The four boys were in the recording booth, putting the finishing touches on the song, while Kelly and Gustavo sat outside listening. All day Carlos had tried to avoid staring at Kelly but he just couldn't help it. His mind kept wandering back to the weekend.

_He and Kelly had taken a walk through Palmwoods Park after she had come by to drop off his helmet. _

_As the two took a long leisurely stroll, they laughed and joked with each other. Carlos was unsure of how Kelly felt but he had never felt so connected to someone. She understood how he felt and she didn't mind his high energy. Once they made a complete loop around the park, Kelly sadly informed him that she had to go. _

"_I'm sorry but I have to take off now." Kelly said pulling her keys out. "Gustavo has a huge list of things for me to do."_

"_But it's supposed to be your day off." Carlos protested. "You shouldn't have to work."_

"_Unfortunately there is never a day off when Gustavo Rocque is your boss." Kelly joked. _

"_Well I had fun today." Carlos said. "Thank you for joining me." _

"_Your welcome. It was nice." Kelly said leaning over and giving Carlos a soft peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Carlos." _

_Carlos stood lost in thought as Kelly drove away. He may not know much about love but there was one thing he knew at this point. He loved Kelly. And he was pretty sure she loved him back. _

"Carlos!" Gustavo shouted through the speaker after the song was finished. The Latino sighed and pulled off his headphones, waiting for the screaming to begin. "I don't know what to say except now I have to go rewrite this song."

"Gustavo that was great." Kendall protested.

"Yeah it sounded awesome. Don't take away his parts." James agreed.

Carlos dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Even after all the practice with Kelly, I'm still not good enough." He thought sadly.

"I'm not taking away his parts." Gustavo retorted. "I'm taking away some of yours because that was A-mazing. Carlos this is now your song. I'll have the new lyrics sheets for you tomorrow. You dogs are done for today."

The four boys cheered, Logan, Kendall and James gave Carlos a pat on the back. Before they could continue with their celebrating, Gustavo quickly came back on the speaker. "It's not because you did good. Kelly and I just have to go to a meeting."

"Great job, man." James said to Carlos, ignoring Gustavo's comment.

"Yeah that was awesome. I've never seen you get so into a song." Logan asked. "What changed?"

"I guess I just kind of get it." Carlos said stealing a glance over at Kelly who was still sitting outside the booth, shuffling through papers. The microphones must have still been on because she looked up after Carlos said that. Their eyes met for only a second before Gustavo yelled at Kelly through the door to hurry up or they were going to be late. Kelly shot him a sympathetic glance before running out the door, her black binder in hand.

Carlos sat alone in 2J after they had gotten home from rehearsal. Logan and Kendall immediately had run off with their respective girlfriends while James had gone to bed already because he was feeling sick. Carlos was feeling pretty miserable alone until his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID he smiled.

"Hi Kelly" he said sweetly answering the call.

"Hey Carlos." Kelly responded. "You did great today. You nailed that song today." Carlos smiled.

"So how was your meeting?" Carlos asked.

"Long and boring." Kelly said joked. "We started going over tour plans for you boys."

"Really?" Carlos said excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"But shhh don't tell the other guys. You're not supposed to know yet." Kelly informed him.

"My lips are sealed. So what are you doing now?" Carlos questioned.

"Well I just made it back to my apartment." Kelly said. "Why did you wanna do something?"

"Well it's a beautiful night. The guys are all busy. What do you say we hit the beach?" Carlos hoped.

"That sounds great." Kelly said. "I'll meet you there in 15."

"Oh and bring roller skates and a helmet." Carlos said excitedly.

"Carlos why would I…" Kelly started to say before realizing he had hung up already. Kelly could only laugh as she hung up the phone and got ready to head to the beach.

AN: As always tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions!


	4. Just the Way You Are

AN: I've been writing really fast so I hope to update a lot faster. And this story is going to be a lot longer than I expected it to be. So tell me what you think. And this chapter was inspired by "Just the Way You Are" By Bruno Mars becasue I love that song.

Chapter 4-Just the Way You Are

"Carlos help I'm falling." Kelly shrieked.

Carlos skated over to Kelly who was struggling to stay up on her skates. "You're fine. Here let me help you." He said offering his arm to the struggling girl.

"Why did I agree to come with you?" Kelly laughed as the pair continued skating down the sidewalk that ran along-side the beach. "I haven't skated in like 10 years."

"So when you were like 40?" Carlos joked.

"Hey." Kelly said slapping the shorter boy on the shoulder, only to lose her balance and fall on her butt. "I'm not that old."

"Yeah but you're older than me." Carlos stated, holding out his hand to help her up.

"By only like 6 years." Kelly insisted, clinging on to the shorter boy to keep her balance. "Is that a problem?" She brought up shyly, their eyes meeting.

"Not at all." Carlos replied. "Unless you have a problem with it?" He said giving her a shy look.

Kelly shook her head no. "Where are we going anyways?" Kelly asked avoiding the awkward.

"It's a secret place me and the guys found one night." Carlos said excited, forgetting about their previous conversation. "It's just up here."

The pair had reached the end of the path were a large rock barrier that extended all the way into the ocean sat in front of them. Carlos instructed Kelly to remove her skates as he did the same. Hand in hand the couple ran across the soft white sand until they reached the mound of rocks.

"Grab my hand." Carlos said climbing ahead of Kelly and helping her up to the top.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He smiled sweetly.

"Wow this is incredible." Kelly said as they reached the top of the rock pile. On the other side was a small private cove secluded from the rest of the beach, complete with palm trees. It was a mini paradise, hidden away from the rest of the busy beach.

"Isn't it cool?" Carlos said excitedly, leading Kelly down the other side of the rock wall. "The guys and I found it one day. We were racing to the top of the rocks and then Logan fell down the other side."

Kelly cringed at the thought. "How are you boys not dead yet?" She laughed, thinking about all the injuries they've obtained since she met them just a few months earlier.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "We try not to question it too much."

"Just please be careful ok." Kelly said seriously. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will I promise. Now come on. Let's go swimming!" Carlos said, running across the abandoned beach while pulling his shirt off.

Kelly pulled off her white tanks top revealing her purple bikini. Leaving her matching board shorts on, she followed Carlos towards the water. Together, the two splashed into the water.

"Carlos the water is freezing." Kelly exclaimed once they were submerged waist-deep in the water. "Why are we doing this?"

"Cuz its fun." Carlos exclaimed, lightly splashing Kelly with water.

"We're going to freeze to death." Kelly laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be good." Carlos said, getting an idea. "Here I'll save you!" He said swooping Kelly up in his arms bridal style.

He had only made it a few feet towards the beach before he tripped, falling under the water. Once he broke the surface, he saw Kelly sitting in the water in front of him, completely soaked.

"My hero." Kelly said sarcastically as a wave hit her, water splashing in her face.

The pair got up and splashed back to the beach. Sitting at the water's edge they looked out over the water, watching the sun set. Carlos sighed as streaks of red, orange and purple danced across the sky.

"Kelly can I ask you something?" He asked hints of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course." She responded softly.

"I-I mean do you…" Carlos stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"I like you, if that's what you're asking." Kelly responded, glancing over at him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "But I'm always so hyper and I do crazy things and I'm not the smartest and I'm so much younger than you. Do you…"

"You've got to stop that." Kelly said, interrupting him.

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"This whole insecure thing." Kelly said turning to face him. "Carlos I like you."

Carlos didn't respond, excitement growing in his eyes.

"Carlos you are amazing just the way you are. I've never been in love with someone like this before. You're an amazing person and I love you a lot."

A smile slowly spread across Carlos's face. "I love you too." He whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

Sparks flew as their lips met and everything in the world just seemed perfect.


	5. They Disappear and It's Just You and Me

AN: This is kind of just a filler chapter based on "Nothing Even Matters" becasue it is my favorite song ever and I feel like it fit really well. So enjoy! BTW I see I've gotten a lot of people obsessed with Carlos/Kelly. I'm wondering how many other fics will feature this pairing now?

Chapter 5- They Disappear and It's Just You and Me

"You were going to be a lawyer?" Carlos exclaimed, trying to stifle his laughter in fear that someone will find them.

"Yes I went through a year of law school." She replied

"Then how did you end up as Gustavo's assistant?" Carlos asked confused, adjusting his position in the black leather office chair so that Kelly would be more comfortable on his lap. They had a quick break from recording, giving Kelly and Carlos enough time to sneak off to an unused office in the Rocque Records building. It had been a week since the beach and the two took any chance they could get to sneak away together. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them that they keep their relationship a secret. After making out for a while, Carlos suggested they play twenty questions to get to know each other better.

"I needed a job to pay for college, so I took a job at Rocque Records. The first week I was there I was bringing coffee to Gustavo and his old assistant. He got angry and fired her. Once she left and he realized he had no assistant, he turned to me and announced that I was his new assistant. And I've been here ever since."

"Well I'm glad you're here. You don't seem like a lawyer at all. You're way too much fun and beautiful and creative and if you weren't here who would keep Gustavo from killing us?"

"I'm glad I'm here too." Kelly said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"DOGS!" Gustavo's voice rang out through the studio. "Breaks over! Recording booth now!"

Kelly and Carlos sighed.

"We really can never get more than 5 minutes alone can we?" Carlos sighed.

"I know." Kelly said kissing him on the cheek. "I wish we had more time too. But we have to go now."

Kelly got off of Carlos's lap and grabbed his hand pulling him up. Leading her across the room, Carlos peaked out the door.

"Coast is clear." He announced, letting go of her hand and casually walking out into the hall. "Meet you at the booth." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried down the hallway. Smiling, Kelly turned and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Kendall and Logan were already in the booth when Carlos got there; James was standing in front of the mirror outside combing his hair.

"Dude where were you?" James asked not looking away from his reflection.

"I was taking a nap on one of the couches." He lied smoothly.

"Well maybe if you weren't up all night texting god-knows-who all night you wouldn't be so tired." Kendall said into the microphone, his voice coming through the sound system.

Logan and James chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah man it's almost like you have a girlfriend or something." Logan laughed.

Carlos felt his cheeks turn red. He had to be more secretive when he was talking to Kelly. He didn't want his friends to start actually suspecting something.

"Yeah right." James quipped. "Like that would happen."

"Ahhggg." Carlos screamed, jumping on James knocking him to the floor.

The two wrestled on the floor while Logan and Kendall laughed from the booth.

"Knock it off!" Gustavo's voice boomed from the doorway.

James and Carlos jumped up scared.

"Just get in the booth." Gustavo sighed frustrated, entering the room, followed by Kelly.

Running into the booth, James slammed the door behind them, terrified of Gustavo's wrath. None of them wanted to deal with Gustavo when he was angry, which was basically all the time.

"Alright." Gustavo said through the microphone "Let's work on the new song. Start from the chorus. And don't mess it up this time" He instructed, starting the music.

The music began to play as the boys belted out the lyrics to "Nothing Even Matters". During the song, Kelly stole several glances at the short Latino boy as he sang. Eyes closed, he began singing the next line in the song.

_It's like the sound goes off_

_And the people all freeze_

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

And that's exactly how Kelly felt at the moment. Like no one else was there. It was just her and Carlos, the boy she adored. Life couldn't get more perfect.

Or so she thought...

AN: I know you all are going to hate me for the ending hehe. The next chapter is more exciting!


	6. A Dangerous Love Affair

AN: SOoo not many of you have been reviewing and i just wanted to know if I even have any readers out there? If not whatevs. Here is the next chapter. Things are finally getting intense.

Chapter – 6 A Dangerous Love Affair

"Great job dogs. You are done…" Gustavo said, the 4 boys eagerly leaned in closer to hear what he had to say. Hopefully he was saying they could go home. "With this song. Take an hour for lunch and go to the dance studio after." The boys groveled as they marched out of the recording booth.

"Hey lets go get some burgers." James suggested. "It's not too far to walk."

"Sure." Kendall agreed.

"I'm down." Logan said. "Carlos, you coming?"

"Nah" Carlos replied. "I don't feel like it."

James spit out the water he was drinking and began fake chocking. Kendall gasped and Logan grabbed onto the table, pretending he was about to collapse. "Carlos Garcia doesn't want food. What has think world come to?"

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Kendall shouted, grabbing his hair.

Carlos stared umamused as Logan fell to the ground and began twitching. "Ha Ha very funny."

"Seriously what's up?" Kendall said as James regained his breath and Logan jumped up off the ground, perfectly fine.

"Nothing." Carlos shrugged. "I just don't feel like burgers."

"Carlos studies show that skipping a meal…" Logan started, pulling another useless fact out of his big genius brain.

"I get it Logan. I'm just gonna grab a corndog from outside and hang here." Carlos informed his friends.

"Ok man. Whatever." Kendal said as they head towards the door.

"If you decided to join us you know where we'll be." James called over his shoulder.

Once they were gone, Carlos whipped around and ran through the studio, in search of a certain someone. Once he reached his boss's office, he heard the voices of Kelly and Gustavo inside. Hearing that she wasn't alone, Carlos turned and headed downstairs to get a corndog from the hot dog cart outside, like he promised his friends he would. Once he had finished his juicy, batter covered treat, he wandered back through the studio looking for something to do. He almost wished he had gone with his friends until he past by Gustavo's office. The door was open so he quietly peeked inside. His boss was gone, leaving Kelly sitting at his desk alone, shuffling through papers.

"Hey Kelly." Carlos said softly.

"There you are." Kelly flirted, getting up from Gustavo's desk.

"They guys left to go get lunch." Carlos informed her. "Where is Gustavo?"

"In the conference room. He had to make a video call to Griffin." Kelly told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So does this mean were alone?" Carlos said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yes it does." Kelly said slamming the door shut with her foot.

The two made their way to the black leather couch, their lips not leaving each other. Their make out session got more heated as the pair sat down on the couch. Grabbing onto Carlos's plaid flannel shirt, Kelly unbuttoned it and tossed it across the room. She wanted Carlos all to herself and clothes were going in the way. Once his shirt was gone, Carlos pulled her closer, running his hands through her hair. Carlos gently laid Kelly down on the couch and carefully positioned himself of top of her.

"I love you, babe." He said sweetly, in between soft kiss.

"I love you too." Kelly said grabbing his head and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

Carlos groaned, a bulge forming in his pants. Slowly, he moved his hand up her shirt.

"Let me grab the CD and we can…OH MY GOD!" Gustavo shouted after barging into the office, closely followed by James, Kendall and Logan. "What is going on here?"

Kelly and Carlos jumped off the couch, scared.

"Oh my god." James said mouth hung open. Kendall and Logan could only stare in shock as Carlos rushed across the room to grab his shirt, leaving Kelly helplessly standing alone.

"I-You-what?" Logan gasped. Kendall had nothing to say. He was too shocked.

"Dogs!" Gustavo shouted, his face bright red with anger. "All of you out of my office NOW! Just leave. Go home." He pointed his finger at Carlos. "I will deal with you tomorrow. Just GET. OUT!" He growled.

Carlos ran out of the office and down the hallway, ignoring his friends.

"Dude, Carlos." Kendall said grabbing his shoulder as he caught up with the shorter boy. Carlos stopped and whirled around to face his three very confused friends. "Man what has been going on with you?"

"Nothing." Carlos mumbled.

"You were getting it on with Kelly in Gustavo's office. That's not nothing." Logan said

"Have you been dating Kelly?" Kendall questioned.

Carlos looked down to avoid his friends' stares. "Gustavo looked like he was about to eat you." James joked, breaking the silence and successfully earning an angry stare from the other three band members.

"Just leave me alone." Carlos scoffed, pushing Kendall's hand off his shoulder and turning his back on his friends.

The remaining three band member watched confused and hurt as their friend marched out of the studio.

Kelly sat on the chair in front on Gustavo's desk with her head down, avoiding looking at her boss. Gustavo sat at his desk, at a loss for words.

"You know why this is wrong, right?" Gustavo stated breaking the silence. "You know why this can't happen."

Kelly nodded, looking up. "I'm sorry, Gustavo. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"How long has this been going on?" He asked seriously.

"About 3 weeks." She responded.

"This could've ruined them. If the media found this out, they would have a field day." Gustavo sighed frustrated, leaning back in his chair. "I know you care about the boys. I know you want to see them succeed. This can't go on if they are going to be famous. If the media found out… the boys would be ruined."

Kelly shrunk back in her chair. "I know. And I understand if you fire me."

Gustavo laughed. "Kelly…" He began seriously. "I can't fire you. You know I went through 7 assistants in the month before you came. Honestly I'll never find anyone as good as you or that will put up with me. Of course I want you to stay. I really don't like getting involved in your personal life but this is all of our careers at stake here. I'm sorry but this can't go on anymore, understand?"

Kelly nodded in agreement, looking up from her lap.

"Good. Now go take the rest of the day off. You work too hard." Gustavo said.

"Thank you Gustavo." Kelly said brightening up a little.

"I've gotta say though," Gustavo said in a joking tone. "Out of all the dogs, how did you end up with Helmet Boy?"

"He's a good kid, Gustavo." Kelly said seriously, collecting her things. "He tries hard. He deserves more credit than what you or his friends give him."

"Just don't let me catch you with him again. Ok?" Gustavo said and Kelly nodded in agreement.

AN: Aww well this made me sad now. Is it weird that I love to read my own writing? Tell me what you think of the chapter!


	7. For The Best

AN: SOrry this took so long. I'm not sure where I want to go from here. I have two different ideas but I'm not sure which one i like best. In any case ideas are always welcome. Enjoy

Chapter 7 –For the Best

Carlos lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He ignored the fact that the glowing red numbers on his clock told him it was well past midnight. He still couldn't sleep. He had ignored his friends for the rest of they day since they left the studio and skipped out on dinner. He just didn't want to talk to them.

He knew what they would say.

They would say she was too old. That there was too much of an age difference between them. That it was wrong because she was their manager. If people found out their careers would be in trouble.

He didn't want to hear it.

He hated ignoring his friends though. He knew dating Kelly was wrong. He didn't want to ruin their careers and disappoint his friends, especially James. But he loved her. He wanted to be with her so badly.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Jumping out of bed, he quietly grabbed his helmet and slipped out of the room. As he headed down the back stairs, he prayed he would be able to find her apartment in the dark. They had been there only once to apologize to her after almost destroying her car after Kendall ran into it while wearing rocket skates. Luckily Kendall bounced off of it and landed in the bushes next to it. The bushes weren't so lucky. They caught fire.

When he reached the building that Kelly lived in he carefully slipped in the front door and climbed the stairs to the third floor.

Kelly lay in her bed in her lonely 1 bedroom apartment, tossing and turning. Completely unable to sleep all she could think about was Carlos. She wanted-no needed the boy but she just couldn't. There was too much at stake with the band and their jobs. Plus all the disapproving looks she would get when people found out.

She sighed as she thought about the inevitable. As much as she wanted to be with Carlos, she couldn't help to think maybe he was better off without her. That was he could date someone his own age, someone that could relate to him. Kelly cursed the fact that she was so much older then the energetic singer. But she had to fact the facts. She was 6 years older than him. She had a job and bills to pay. She was grown up.

"Carlos is lucky." She thought. "He's still young. He should be out having fun with his friends. He shouldn't have to hide his relationships and sneak out to go on dates."

As much as it hurt to think about it, Kelly had to do what was right.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to fall asleep. Her attempts were stopped when she heard a light knock from the door. As she got out of her bed, she already knew who it was.

Leaving her bedroom, she crossed the small living room and walked past the kitchen to the front door. Unlocking it, she pulled the door open reviling Carlos, clad in blue plaid pajama bottoms, a white shirt and his helmet set on his matted hair.

"Hi Kelly." Carlos said softly.

"It's almost 1 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Kelly asked concerned, pulling her bathrobe tightly around her, even though she already knew the answer.

"I-I just needed to see you." He said upset, looking at the floor

"Come in." Kelly said ushering him to the beige couch.

"Kelly…" Carlos said lifting his eyes off the shaggy blue carpet, his eyes meeting hers.

"Carlos we can't do this anymore." She said bluntly interrupting him. She didn't want to be rude but she knew what he was going to say. She wanted to say the same thing but they just couldn't.

"I know." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"Gustavo said if the press finds out, we will all be in trouble. Your careers, my job. You boys have worked so hard. I don't want to see all that hard work go to waste." Kelly said sadly, stoking his hair.

"I know." He sighed again. "I just-I love you."

"I love you too." She said pulling him into a kiss. Carlos wrapped one arm around her waist as they kissed passionately. Once the broke apart, Carlos leaned back into the pillows and Kelly laid her head on his chest. They lay together trying to enjoy their time together, since they knew it would be the last. Carlos held her close, until their finally shut their eyes and sleep consumed them.

When Carlos awoke the only thing he was aware of was the sleeping girl in his arms. He laid still for a few moments, listening to her soft snoring. Gently running his hand through her hair, he sighed. It was unfair how his first real relationship ended before it even started. Sure he'd been on a few dates but he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Kelly.

"Hey babe." Kelly said gently fluttering her eyes open.

"Morning." Carlos responded leaning down to give her a kiss.

They lay together in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others company, before Carlos spoke up.

"I have to get home before the guys wake up." He said gently staring at the bright red numbers on the clock above Kelly's TV that sat across from the couch. 5:23 the numbers read. He knew his friends would be up with in the next hour.

"Alright." Kelly said jumping up from the couch and grabbing her car keys off the table. "I'll give you a ride."

"Actually." Carlos started, following her across the room of the small apartment to the door. "I'd rather walk. It's not too far and…I just need to clear my head."

Kelly gave a sympathetic smile. "Ok." She replied softly, escorting him to the front door.

Carlos stepped outside the door and turned down the hallway towards the back stair case when Kelly's voice stopped him.

"Carlos." She began. He turned around to face her, trying not to cry again. "I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. If it were up to me, it wouldn't happen like this."

"I know." He smiled softly. "I love you too. But it's for the best I guess."

"Goodbye Carlos." She said pulling him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

As he turned to walk away, Kelly began to cry. Retreating into her apartment, Kelly flopped on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table in front of her. It just wasn't fair. She loved him so much.

An: So hopefully I'll figure out where I'm going to go from here. I just can't pick!


	8. All Too Quickly

AN: Sorry this took so long. This chapter is just kind of a filler. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 8-All Too Quickly

Carlos was hoping the walk back to the Palmwoods in the cool morning air would help him clear his mind but it didn't. He was still upset and his heart hurt more every step he took away from her. He hated the situation he was in. He loved her but he didn't want to disappoint his friends. But Kelly had already made it clear. Even thought they loved each other, they couldn't be together.

The walk back to the Palmwoods had ended all too quickly. Sighing he slowly opened the door to 2J, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake his friends. But when he opened the door, it was reviled to him that waking his friends wasn't a problem seeing as how all three of them were standing in front of the door arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked angrily. "You're lucky Mama Knight isn't up yet and noticed you were gone."

"Carlos were you at Kelly's?" Kendall said coming to a sudden realization.

"Just shove off guys. Nothing happened." He said angrily, turning towards the door. "And you should be happy to know we broke up. Not that what we had really counted as dating."

"Where are you going?" Logan asked concerned.

"On a walk." He retorted.

Slamming the door behind him, Carlos groaned. He didn't know why he was being so cold to his friends. He knew they were just looking out for him. He knew he would have to face them sometime but for now he just needed to get away.

Back in 2J, Carlos's 3 friends had made their way over to the couch, confused.

"Guys what do we do?" James said, speaking up.

"He's our friend and he's upset. Even if he doesn't want to talk to us, we have to help him." Logan said, turning to Kendall.

Looking up, Kendall noticed that both the other boys in the room had their eyes on him, expecting an answer. "What?"

"Well what do we do?" James said. "You're the one who comes up with all the answers. Logan panics under pressure."

"It's true." Logan said starting to hyperventilate.

Kendall rubbed his temples, frustrated. "I don't know. Let's just go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said getting off the couch and heading towards the door, Logan and James in tow.


	9. Happiness

AN: Alright so I literally went through like 4 different ideas on how to continue this, some of which I wrote out like half of it but I didn't like where any of them were going. I'm not sure how much of this I like ether but we'll see how it goes. And we're getting near the end of the story, I think. There will probably only be a few more chapters left unless I decided to continue it further or make a sequel. And as always, Ideas are always welcome!

Chapter 9-Happiness

Carlos marched through the Palmwoods Park angry. He didn't even know why he was angry. His friends didn't even say anything to him. He knew he was being irrational; he just didn't want to admit it. Stomping through the dew-covered grass in his bare feet, he heard voices behind him.

"Carlos, wait up!" Kendall called.

Carlos angrily scoffed and walked faster, staring down at his feet. He was fuming now. He didn't want to talk to his friends, so why did they follow him?

"Carlos, come on." James shouted as they caught up to him. "Just talk to us man."

"Why should I?" Carlos said stopping at the street corner. "You don't get it. You have no idea what is going on with me."

Carlos's 3 friends stopped, confused by his anger.

"Carlos what…" Logan started to say, confused.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm outta here. Just leave me alone." Carlos said spinning on his heels and marching away, lost in thought.

Kendall, James and Logan looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen Carlos this upset. Glancing over at him, Kendall saw he had stepped out into the street, eyes glued to the ground. He was so lost in thought he failed to notice the truck headed towards him.

"Carlos, look out!" Kendall shouted running at his friend.

Carlos looked up in time to see the large semi-truck approaching fast. Reacting quickly, Kendall jumped out into the street and grabbed Carlos's arm. Pulling him out of the way, the two collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"Kendall, I…" Carlos stuttered, starting at the street in horror at what almost happened.

"Are you guys ok?" Logan said kneeling in front of his two friends.

"Dude you have to watch where you're going." James laughed, trying to hide his fear.

Kendall mentally checked over himself to make sure he wasn't hurt. Once he determined himself unharmed he turned to Carlos who was still staring, a mixture of shock and fear on his face.

"Carlos. Are you ok?" Kendall asked softly, hoping he would answer.

"I just…I'm sorry." Carlos began. "I'm sorry I lied to you guys and ignored you and yelled at you. I'm sorry I messed everything up. I lied to you guys, I jeopardized the band and put all of our jobs in danger just because I was selfish. I almost ruined everything"

Carlos rambled, pulling his knees to his chest as he began to cry.

"Carlos we're not mad at you." James said softly as the three friends formed a circle around Carlos. They probably looked pretty silly sitting in their pajamas on a street corner but they didn't care. Their friend was more important.

Carlos looked up at his friends confused as he blinked back tears.

"You're our best friend, man." Kendall said. "We just want you to be happy."

"We don't care who you date as long as it makes you happy." Logan said.

"You're happiness means more to us than our jobs." James said sincerely.

"You really mean that?" Carlos asked.

"Of course." Logan said. "We hate seeing you upset."

"Thank you." Carlos replied softly.

"Now, let's get home and you can tell us what happened." Kendall said helping the short Latino boy up.

AN: Sorry my chapters aren't really long. When I'm coming up with ideas on how to continue this story, i just usually break it up into sections, which end up being really short, if that makes any sense.


	10. I Want You Back

AN: So the story is wrapping up now. Sorry this took so long I just wasn't sure where to go from here. This is the last chapter but there will be a epilogue coming soon and POSSIBLY a sequel. So tell me what you guys think!

Chapter 10- I Want You Back

It had been a week since the day Kelly and Carlos's secret relationship was discovered and no one at the BTR camp had been happy. Carlos was depressed over his breakup with Kelly, while Kelly was doing her best to avoid contact with the boy for fear of bringing her feeling towards him back. She did her best to ignore her feelings and convince herself that it was better this way but she couldn't help it. She still loved him.

"Dogs." Gustavo sighed turning on the microphone so the four boys in the recording booth could hear him. "That was horrible. Just go home." He said getting up and leaving the room. After everything that happened between Kelly and Carlos, Gustavo had been uncharacteristically quiet, like he was actually afraid to hurt someone's feelings.

The four boys put the headphones out and filed out of the recording booth. James, Kendall and Logan had been worried about their friend. They did their best to comfort him but the mood between the four of them was changed. No one seemed happy.

Kelly shuffled through a pile of papers and sneaked a glance up at the boys as the left the room, Carlos lagging behind the rest.

"Carlos." She said softly, breaking the silence.

Carlos stopped and looked at Kelly. His friends kept going, not noticing Carlos wasn't behind them.

"How are you?" Kelly asked.

"Not great." Carlos sighed rubbing the back on his neck.

"So I was at the Palmwoods the other day dropping off new lyrics sheets and saw you talking with Stephanie." Kelly casually said.

"So?" Carlos asked confused.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Kelly suggested.

"Why would you even suggest that?" Carlos asked hurt. "You know I love you."

"Carlos." Kelly sighed. "You need to just forget about me. We can't do this."

"Dam it, Kelly. I don't care about what anyone says. I don't care about what they say we can and can't do. I love you. More than anything." Carlos said frustrated.

"I know but…" Kelly said.

"But nothing. I want you back. I want to be together again." Carlos said.

"You don't think I do too." Kelly said frustrated.

"Well what should we do?" Carlos said. "I can't live like this and I know…"

Carlos was interrupted by Kelly when she pressed her lips against his. Carlos grinned as she pulled away.

"I want you." Kelly admitted, unable to take anymore sadness. "I'm sick of the games. I don't care what people say."

"Good." Carlos said pulling her into a hug. "Cuz I'm not leaving."

"Well isn't this just adorable?" A voice boomed from the doorway. "I just came back to get my car keys." Gustavo said entering the room.

"Look I don't care what you have to say." Carlos said stepping towards Gustavo. "I love Kelly, ok? And nothing you say is going to break us up."

"Well good because all of you have been really sad and depressed and it's really starting to bug me." Gustavo said. "And I just want to say I'm… well I mean… I'm sorry ok?" He finally spit out. "I shouldn't have interfered with your lives. I can tell you too…really like each other and I was wrong. As for the media, whatever happens, happens. As long as you two are willing to take the heat, I believe you boys are good enough to succeed even with bad press here and there."

"We are. I love her and I don't care what anyone says." Carlos said looking into Kelly's eyes. Kelly smiled for the first time in a week as Carlos wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Again. I'm sorry. I really am." Gustavo said sincerely, for probably the first time in his life. "Just don't get all kissy-face in front of me."

The couple just smiled as Carlos pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

AN: EHhh I'm not sure I like it. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue with a sequel!


	11. Happily Ever After

So this is the end. Here is the epilogue. I will defiantly make a sequel! I don't think I have said this before but thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited!Love you all! I'm also working on a few other stories so hopefully I can get them up soon! Also sorry this took so long. I wanted to make sure I knew where I was going with the sequel before I posted this. So let me know what you think!

Chapter 11- Happily Ever After

Kelly lay alone on her couch sobbing. The light from the bathroom dimly lit the otherwise dark room. Lying perfectly visible on coffee table in front of her was a little plastic stick. Unable to pull her eyes away from it, Kelly stared at the little pink plus sign the glowed on the small screen. She couldn't believe this was happening. Wrapping one arm around her stomach, her mind began to race. What was she going to do? How was Carlos going to react? What if he leaves her? Kelly didn't think she would be able to handle all this on her own.

As more doubts filled her mind, Kelly squeezed her eyes shut and cried harder. So hard she didn't even hear the door open.

Carlos pushed the door open and let himself into the apartment. After dating for almost 2 years, he didn't feel the need to knock anymore. Carlos's eyes swept over the dark room.

"Baby baby baby." Carlos said running over to the couch once he saw her crying. "Shhh. It's ok. What's wrong?" He said kneeling in front of the couch and stroking her hair.

Kelly snapped her eyes open. "Carlos. I'm sorry. I forgot you texted me saying you were coming over. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible girlfriend." She said wiping her eyes and sitting up.

"No don't even say that." Carlos said moving onto the couch. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around her. Kelly cuddled close to him, leaning her head on his chest.

"Now why don't you tell me what's…" Carlos stopped mid-sentence.

Looking up at Carlos, Kelly saw his eyes were fixed on something. Glancing over to see what caught his attention, Kelly realized that she left the plastic pregnancy test sitting out.

"Kelly…are you…" Carlos started in shock.

Scared, Kelly jumped up off the couch. "I'm sorry." She cried her heart racing. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I ruined everything. It's all my fault. Don't be mad"

"Sh sh sh." Carlos said interrupting her rambling. He pulled her back into their original position on the couch. "It's ok. I'm not mad." He paused for a second. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked softly.

Kelly nodded her head, afraid to look at his face to see his reaction. "I get it if you're mad and want to break up."

"Are you kidding me?" Carlos said, excitement growing in his voice. Sliding off the couch he knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "This is the best thing that could possible happen. I love you Kelly. More than anything. These two years together have been amazing. And well… the reason I came over tonight is I was going to take you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and then after we would go for a walk on the beach, where I was going to do this." Carlos got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Kelly gasped and covered her mouth as Carlos opened the box.

"I love you Kelly. You are beautiful and sweet and perfect in every way. You make me so happy and you put up with my crazy antics. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Please, marry me?" Carlos questioned.

Kelly now had tears streaming down her face. Only this time they were happy tears. "Of course." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

Carlos pulled her into a kiss and ran his hand through her hair. Once they separated, Carlos slipped the ring on her finger and Kelly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of both of you, I promise." Carlos whispered to her. "I couldn't be happier about this. Can you believe this? We're going to have a baby."

"I can't believe it ether." Kelly said absentmindedly staring at the ring on her finger as it glistened in the dark.

AN: Blahhh why do my chapters always end up soo short. I'll try to work on that next time. Soo I know I just threw a lot at you guys and I will be posting the sequel soon! Also I have some deleted chapters that I did for this story. If anyone wants to read them just let me know! Thank you for reading!


	12. Alternate Chapters

Hey so here are the deleted chapters I mentioned before. It takes place after chapter 8 after Carlos leaves Kelly's apartment. I was originally going to take this in a completely different direction and make Carlos get hurt but I decided not to. I'm not sure why since I actually really like these chapters. I don't actually know why I didn't use these. Ugg I should have. and also I was going to make Carlos end up with Stephanie since he couldn't be with Kelly but they are just too dang cute together so I couldn't do that. and I'm pretty sure some of you would kill me if i did that. SO yeah. Here are the deleted chapters. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 9- Her Fault

After Carlos left her apartment, Kelly was completely unable to sleep. Restless and frustrated, she headed to Rocque Records early to get some work done. When she arrived, the building was empty. She knew Gustavo and the boys were supposed to arrive for 2 more hours. Picking up a stack of paperwork from Gustavo's office, she headed to the conference room to work on it. Sure it was boring but she hoped it would help get her mind off of Carlos. Time flew by as she worked on the boring contracts. She didn't even notice that everyone was a half an hour late until she heard someone in the doorway. Looking up, she saw her boss standing there.

"I thought you guys were going to be here 30 minutes ago." Kelly said to Gustavo after glancing at the clock. "Where are the guys?" She frowned.

"Kelly." Gustavo began softly. This concerned Kelly. She'd never seen Gustavo so sad, in a way. He almost looked upset. It was unlike his usual, yelling self. "I have something I need to tell you." He said sitting down at the large black table across from Kelly.

Every second that past made Kelly more and more nervous. "What's going on?" She asked nervously.

"The dogs aren't coming in today." He stated simply. "There was an…accident. Carlos is in the hospital."

"What?" Kelly managed to choke out.

"He was hit by a car early this morning. His friends said he stormed out of the apartment this morning. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. The dogs said he got pretty banged up." Gustavo said, trying to be sensitive. "He's in a coma right now, Kelly."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears as she looked back down at the paperwork. Her heart had stopped and she was pretty sure she was going to throw up.

"Here let me help you with some of this." Gustavo said quietly as he grabbed a stack of papers, unsure of what to do.

As she stared blankly at the papers, Kelly's mind raced. Even though she broke up with Carlos, she still loved him. More than anything.

As Gustavo read over the papers, he continually glanced up at Kelly. She hadn't moved since he broke the news to her, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I can stay and finish this stuff." Gustavo said quietly, trying to be sensitive, which caused Kelly to snap out of her trance. "Why don't you just…go see the dogs?"

"Thank you." Kelly whispered, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Weaving in and out of the busy L.A. traffic, Kelly made it to hospital in record time.

"What room is Carlos Garcia in?" She shakily asked the nurse at the front desk.

Flipping through papers, the nurse scanned the pages for his name. "ICU, Room 343." She replied giving Kelly a sympathetic smile.

Kelly thanked her and headed directly to the nearest elevator. Making her way up to the 3rd floor, tears began to stream down her face.

"_His friends said he stormed out of the apartment this morning. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going."_ Gustavo's words echoed in her head.

It was **her fault**.

**Her fault** that Carlos was upset.

**Her fault** that he was hurt.

**Her fault** that he was fighting for his life.

What if he never woke up? She would _never_ be able to forgive herself. She should have never fallen in love with him. She should have never put him through all this. But she loved him.

The elevator let out a ding, informing Kelly that it had reached the third floor. Stepping out into the hallway, Kelly slowly made her way down the hall. Once she reached room 343 she froze. She wanted to see Carlos but she was afraid. What was he going to look like? Would his friends be there? Would they be mad?

Gathering up all the courage she had, Kelly gently pushed open the door. James, Kendall and Logan, all sitting in chairs next to Carlos's bed, turned to look at her as they heard the door open. Kendall was the first to react, getting up and walking up to Kelly.

"Thank you for coming." Kendall said giving her a hug.

Kelly was surprised by this action but she didn't mention it. Kendall ushered her over to Carlos's bedside and pulled up a chair for her. Nervously she shifted in her chair. She was afraid of what they would say to her. She didn't know how they felt about her and Carlos.

Looking over Carlos, Kelly saw he had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and face. The most noticeable injury was the thick white bandage wrapped around his head. She was sure that if she asked, Logan would give her a long-winded explanation of what Carlos's injuries were. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know that damage she caused. She just wanted him to be ok.

It was weird for Kelly to see him like this. He was so pale and lifeless. It was so unlike him. The boy that never stops moving hadn't moved since she entered the room. And this scared Kelly.

"You know he loves you." Logan said breaking the silence.

Kelly looked up confused.

"He never told us you two were…dating but it was obvious he loved you." James assured, giving her a smile.

"We've haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Logan added quietly. "He's our best friend and we want the best for him."

"If you really love him, we want you two to be happy. We're not going to judge." Kendall said softly.

"We care about both of you. We just want you to be happy." James continued.

"Thank you." Kelly said tears falling down her face. "That really means a lot to me that you guys feel that way."

James put one arm around Kelly and pulled her into the room. The four sat in silence, praying for Carlos to wake up.

Chapter

James, Logan and Kendall made their way to the hospital to see Carlos. With Big Time Rush put on hold, they spent all day with him, praying he would wake up. Taking the elevator to the third floor, they made their way to room 343.

As they approached Carlos's room, his parents walked out.

"Good morning boys." Mr. Garcia said, smiling slightly.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Kendall asked. "I thought visiting hours didn't start until 9?"

Since Carlos's parents arrived in LA a week earlier, they had been there everyday along side the 3 boys.

"The doctors called us early this morning and asked us to come it to talk about some things." Mr. Garcia explained.

"Why don't you go see him? We have to go discuss something with the nurses right now." Carlos's mom said tears falling out of her eyes but yet a smile was plastered on her face.

Confused the three boys entered Carlos's room, only to find him lying in his bed in the same position he had been in all week, eyes shut tight.

"Hey buddy." Kendall said softly pulling up a chair next to Carlos's bed. James and Logan did the same.

"Your parents seemed happy today." James said.

"Happy is an understatement." Carlos mumbled, slowly blinking his eyes open.

The three boys leaped up out of their chairs, scared. Logan was the first to react to Carlos's awakening, diving at the bed and pulling Carlos into a hug.

"And that's pretty much how my mom reacted, except there was a lot more crying." He laughed painfully.

"Sorry." Logan said pulling away from him. James and Kendall took their turn giving Carlos a hug.

"Dude you gotta watch where you're going." James joked, tears forming in his eyes as he sat back down.

"We were so terrified we were going to loose you." Kendall said, starting to cry too.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I messed up big time. I shouldn't have run away like that. I shouldn't have been keeping secrets from you guys." Carlos said.

"It's ok man. But you know you can tell us anything." Logan said. "We'll understand."

"I'm a horrible friend." Carlos continued, ignoring Logan's comment. "I lied to you guys, I jeopardized the band and put all of our jobs in danger just because I was selfish. I almost ruined everything"

"Carlos stop." Kendall said softly. Carlos quickly shut his mouth, waiting to hear the fate of their friendship. "Yeah we are a little upset you didn't tell us but you're our best friend. We support you no matter what."

"What ever happens, happens. We just want you to be happy. Your happiness is more important to us than a stupid band." James reassured him.

"You really mean that?" Carlos said, crying now.

"Of course." Kendall said. "You're our brother, man."

"Yeah we love you." Logan said.

"Thank you." Carlos said closing his eyes, exhausted by the day's events.


End file.
